hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Germania
Germania (ゲルマン, Geruman) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the father/grandfather of the Germanic countries and represents the Germanic Tribes (though it is believed by some that he may instead be intended to represent the region Germania). Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: Germania Germania has long blond hair, green eyes (changed to blue in the anime), and wears plate armor and leather over a light tunic with leather boots and a green cloak. He also bears a strong resemblance to Germany. He carries around a sword. Personality and Interests Little is known about Germania. He is a man of few words or expressions, and is said to be a brutal warrior who dislikes Rome greatly. However, he is noted to cherish his family and understand others. Relationships Holy Roman Empire Notes indicate that HRE is related to Germania; however, conflicting information make it hard to know whether he is Germania's son or grandson. Holy Rome tried to become a powerful nation but eventually failed, having crumbled and presumably died after many years of war. Prussia One of Germania's grandchildren, who started out as part of the St. Maria Order, but evolved to a Teutonic Knight and eventually became the nation known as Prussia. Rome At some point he was a bodyguard for Rome, but the two became enemies. He delivered the fatal blow to Rome, and died himself sometime after. In later strips, it is shown that they are once again friends in the afterlife. In a strip exclusive to the published version of the manga, it is suggested that Germania and Rome were allied as far back as the BC days of Rome, and that they presumably fell out in the AD era. In the Anime Germania appears at the beginning of Episode 60 (counted as episode 8 for World Series), shown in the BC era with Rome, who he becomes annoyed with for constantly talking about the cute girls he hit on and the fighting he did. He suggests that Rome talk about politics instead, though Rome does not find the idea appealing. His anime design is notable for removing the side braid in his hair, and his eyes were changed to blue. He is voiced by Kishô Taniyama in the adaptation. He then appears again at the beginning of Episode 61, again with Rome, who is depressed about having lost a battle until Germania cheers him up by telling him that the next battle is what counts. Trivia *Though the offspring of Germania, most notably HRE, are referred to as his grandsons in his official profile, the Hetalia trading card game erroneously refers to HRE as his son (while giving no relation for "Prussia"). It is to be noted though, that in the description of the independently-produced Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD drama CD, he was listed as being Germany's father. It is likely that his relation to HRE was changed in order to make them further parallels to Rome and Chibitalia. It has also been theorized that some of Germania's offspring bore the other Germanic nations, making him a father to some and grandfather to others, or that he raised his children as sons while Rome raised his own offspring as grandsons (due to having aged considerably by their birth). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters